1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a printer head and particularly to an ink jet printer head and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet printer head is usually formed by sequential accumulation of nozzle plate 222 where nozzle 223 has been formed, reserver plate 221 where reserver 220 is formed, channel plate 219 where flow channel 218 is formed, restrictor plate 217 where restrictor 216 is formed, chamber plate 215 forming a chamber 214, and actuator composed of three parts of upper electrode 210, piezoelectric/electrostrictive film 211 and lower electrode 212 as in FIG. 1.
Ink travel path is formed in ink jet printer head by the above formation of such as nozzle 223, reserver 220, flow channel 218, restrictor 216, chamber 214 of mutually different sizes and shapes.
Ink supplied from ink canister (not shown in figure) is reserved in reserver 220 after which it flows into chamber 214 through flow channel 218 whence the reserver 220 formed between flow channel 218 and chamber 214 maintains ink flow speed into chamber 214 to a constant state.
Piezoelectric substance 211 is actuated if voltage is applied at upper electrode 210 and lower electrode 212 of actuator formed upon chamber 214; by which piezoelectric/electrostrictive film 211 actuation the chamber 214 volume momentarily decreases while chamber 214 ink is ejected through nozzle 223 formed at nozzle plate 222 onto material on which to be written. Printing is carried out by this ink jet.
Until now to manufacture an ink jet printer head as described above, use has been made of method of assembling after separately making a nozzle plate where nozzle is formed, a reserver plate where reserver is formed, a channel plate where channel is formed, a restrictor plate where restrictor is formed and a chamber plate where chamber is formed.
In this method, each plate comprising the ink jet printer head as above is manufactured by each separate process, and photoresist is coated on each of these separately manufactured plates which are then exposed to light, after which the guide holes are formed for assembling, then these plates are piled one upon another. Guide holes are fastened by screw etc. to fix the plates which are then thermally treated so that they are bonded together to finish the ink jet printer head.
In this traditional method, there is problem that yield percentage is low because there is large possibility to generate assembly tolerance error owing to inaccurate congruence of the guide hole positions and the plate sizes when assembling. And there is demerit of production cost rise because such photoresist should be used as is excellent in adhesion and low in reactivity with ink, which photoresist is to be coated before bonding the plates together.
Purpose of present invention to solve the above problem is to provide method of making ink jet printer head by integratedly molding using a silicon process and to present ink jet printer head made thereby.
Present invention to achieve the above purposes relates method of making ink jet printer head body comprising a step to provide silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor plate over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a step to form nozzle plate under the silicon wafer by doping impurity component, electroplating a metal or forming a polysilicon layer; a step to form nozzle by etching after patterning the above nozzle plate; a step to form channel going through the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer by etching after patterning the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor at the restrictor plate by etching after patterning the restrictor plate; and a step to form one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor by etching definite thickness after patterning the silicon wafer.
And the invention relates method of making ink jet printer head body comprising a step to provide silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor plate over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a step to form channel going through the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer by etching after patterning the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor at the restrictor plate by etching after patterning the restrictor plate; a step to form one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor by etching definite thickness after patterning the silicon wafer; a step to form photoresist layer under the silicon wafer; a step to leave photo resist only at nozzle part by patterning the photoresist layer; a step to form nozzle plate by electroplating a metal under the silicon wafer; and a step to form nozzle by removing photoresist.
And the invention relates ink jet printer head body comprising a channel plate made of silicon wafer; a restrictor plate formed over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a nozzle plate formed under the silicon wafer by doping impurity component, electroplating a metal or forming a polysilicon layer; a nozzle formed at the nozzle plate through which nozzle the ink is jetted; a channel going through the channel plate and the restrictor plate which channel is ink path; a restrictor formed at restrictor plate which restrictor maintains ink speed to be constant; and a one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor which reservers are formed at a part of the channel plate and in which reservers the ink is reserved.
And the invention relates method of making ink jet printer head comprising a step to provide silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor plate over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a step to form nozzle plate under the silicon wafer by doping impurity component, electroplating a metal or forming a polysilicon layer; a step to form nozzle by etching after patterning the above nozzle plate; a step to form channel going through the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer by etching after patterning the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor at the restrictor plate by etching after patterning the restrictor plate; and a step to form one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor by etching definite thickness after patterning the silicon wafer; a step to separately form actuator composed of upper electrode, piezoelectric/electrostrictive film, lower electrode, vibration plate, chamber and chamber plate; and a step to bond the restrictor plate and the actuator.
And the invention relates method of making ink jet printer head comprising a polysilicon step to provide silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor plate over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a step to form channel going through the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer by etching after patterning the restrictor plate and the silicon wafer; a step to form restrictor at the restrictor plate by etching after patterning the restrictor plate; a step to form one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor by etching definite thickness after patterning the silicon wafer; a step to form photoresist layer under the silicon wafer; a step to leave photoresist only at nozzle part by patterning the photoresist layer; a step to form nozzle plate by electroplating a metal under the silicon wafer; a step to form nozzle by removing photoresist; a step to separately form actuator composed of upper electrode, piezoelectric/electrostrictive film, lower electrode, vibration plate, chamber and chamber plate; and a step to bond the restrictor plate and the actuator.
And the invention relates ink jet printer head comprising a channel plate made of silicon wafer; a restrictor plate formed over the silicon wafer by doping impurity component; a nozzle plate formed under the silicon wafer by doping impurity component, electroplating a metal or forming a polysilicon layer; a nozzle formed at the nozzle plate through which nozzle the ink is jetted; a channel going through the channel plate and the restrictor plate which channel is ink path; a restrictor formed at restrictor plate which restrictor maintains ink speed to be constant; one or more reservers continued to restrictor under the restrictor which reservers are formed at a part of the channel plate and in which reservers the ink is reserved; a chamber plate formed upon the restrictor plate; a chamber formed at the chamber plate; a vibration plate formed upon the chamber plate; a lower electrode formed upon the vibration plate; a piezoelectric/electrostrictive film formed upon the lower electrode so that this film actuates when electrified; and an upper electrode formed upon the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film.